


Personastuck - The strife within the fog

by Captor_Chandelure



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, Persona Series
Genre: A few OCs appear, Acceptance of true self, Ancestors as Peronas, Blood, Comfort, Dealing with homosexuality, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Social Links, This story makes as much a sense as the Persona Games, Violence, mentions of parent abuse, murders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captor_Chandelure/pseuds/Captor_Chandelure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas, 16 years old, is transferred as a second-year in Skaia High School, in Alternia. He will live with his cousin and aunt for the next year, except it doesn't go as planned.</p>
<p>Murders, fog, lovers and Tarot Card clash together as Karkat discovers new powers beyond a TV.</p>
<p>Or, In Which A Crappy Author Took The Plot From Persona And Shoved Homestuck Charactrs At It.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alternia, Beforus and Skaia High.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I'd love to make this fan fiction I think I'll need a beta... Please?

"Blue. That was the first word that came to Karkat's mind as he slowly arose from his slumber. Damn, he really shouldn't fall asleep in the train. The red-eyed human looked up in front of him, where two figures were sitting. Everything was in different shades of blue in front of him. It took him a while before noticing that the place was some sort of... Train? It was very different from the one he was in before, looking more like a first class train than the third class seat he was in.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. This place exists between dreams and reality. Mind and matter." Chuckled one of the figures in front of him. It was a man that looked old and creepy, with a long nose. His eyes looked like they were about to come out of their sockets anytime and he was dressed entirely in black. "My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

"Wait, how the fuck did I end up here?!" Karkat almost yelled.

"Simple! We summoned you during your dreams to help you in the upcoming quest you're gonna have!" Cheerfully said the second figure. It was a teenager about his age, with black hair, rectangular glasses, deep blue eyes and bucktooth. He was dressed in blue clothes, with round patterns and reminiscent of one of those butlers in hotels, except blue instead of red. In his hands lied a rather thick book. "I'm John! I'll be helping you from here too! But right now, you gotta wake up."

"Wait, what do you fucking mean, 'upcoming quest'?!"

"It appears our time with you has come to an end today. Till we meet again." Igor said, ignoring his questions as the scenery progressively became blurry before it was pure white.

Then, Karkat woke up, stirring slowly from his slumber. "The train will arrive soon to the Alternia-Beforus train station." said a mechanical voice. "Oh shit, that's my stop!" Karkat stood up quickly, surprising the lady and her son in front of him. He grabbed his bag and ran to the doors.

Alternia was a small town, and Beforus was simply the ridiculously huge hypermarket-hotel-train station that towered over Alternia. Karkat was transferred there when his father decided to get one of those fucking annoying jobs where he travels everywhere. So he was sent to stay with his cousin and aunt, Kanaya and Porrim Maryam.

Both girls were waiting for him in front of the train station. Porrim Maryam was a feminist. Not a feminazi, though. She was tattooed from neck to feet, and her clothes were slightly provocative, but Karkat was used to it. Just like the rest of the family, she had black hair, but coupled with Jade green eyes.

Kanaya was dressed more fashionably. After all, she was all about fashion and sewing. She had a black long sleeved shirt with a jade green Virgo symbol and a red long skirt, presumably all sewed by her. Like her mother, she has green eyes, but short black hair, shaped like what appeared to be a cape from Karkat's perspective. The cousin immediately smiled. 

"Well, there is my dear cousin. How are you, Karkat?"

"Tired as fuck." He grumbled before yawning. Porrim chuckled, smiling widely.

"It must have been a long trip. Come on, let's head home." She said. The trip to the Maryam household wasn't long, and Karkat had planned to pass it without a word, but his cousin spoke up.

"So, are you excited about staying here for a year?" Kanaya asked, while they were still in the car.

"Not even fucking sure if it's only a year. Dad was so vague about that shit."

"I see you still have that colorful language of yours." Giggled Porrim.

"Well fuck you too!" This ended in laughter from both females and grumbles from the male.

"I have already made your uniform for school, by the way." Continued Kanaya.

"Oh, cool... Wait, made? Can't you just buy it like a fucking normal person?!"

"They were no grey Cancer signs." She said with a shrug.

Skaia High had a weird dress code. Students had to wear a black shirt, t-shirt, jumper or even turtleneck with their Zodiac symbol on it. The color of the said symbol was up to the student. And then, for boys, dark grey pants and for girls, they were actually free to chose. Weird, but Karkat didn't complain. It was better than most uniforms.

When they arrived home, Karkat immediately went to his room, with his bag. The room he was given was small, and already had multiple boxes containing his belongings. “Yeah, only one year, huh? Fucker….” He grumbled, starting to unpack everything. He had school tomorrow, and it will be his first day in Alternia. Laying on his futon, Karkat looked up. “Hope I won’t have that weird ass dream…" He mumbled, closing his eyes.

Skaia High School. It was a huge building in front of you with its logo being a Spirograph. Karkat had put on the uniform Kanaya gave him. A black turtleneck with a grey Cancer Symbol on the middle, and the school's spirograph in the back, in green. Dark grey pants and black shoes finished the uniform. Karkat actually liked the style. He could wear that everyday.

He went to the principal's office to get assigned to a class. The name tag on the door read "M. Hussie". "Oh hello! You must the the transfer student, Karkat Vantas!" He said cheerfully. "Yeah, that's me." "Alright! You are in class 2-1! It's in the room 612. Have fun!" Have fun, my ass...He thought as he walked out with a nod and started heading to his class. Just how fucking big is this shitty school?! It has a room 612... So at least six fucking floors. And that's if it counts normally. What the fucking hell.

When he reached the classroom, the bell rang. The teacher, Ms. Paint, asked Karkat to stay up in the front. He soon realised Kanaya was in the class too. "Well, students. This is a transfer student who should stay here for this years." The teacher said. "You can introduce yourself." The albino nodded.

"My name's Karkat Vantas." He said coldly. "Staying for the year, blah blah, you know the drill. Oh and it's because of my dad's job before you ask." And Karkat went to sit next to some tall guy with clown make up because it was literally the only sit available. Before he could sit down, the clown spoke up.

"Brooo, that's Tavbro's seat!" The tall guy whined. [i]Whined.[/i]. What kind of 5'10" tall guy WHINES?! The albino's jaw nearly dropped.

"How about you sit next to Pyrope? That's another seat available." The teacher said. How did he miss the seat? Instead of sitting next to a giant clown guy, he settled to sit next to that "Pyrope" girl. She had obviously dyed hair, with it being a bright red that matched her red shades. Her face was pale covered with freckles and decorated with a mischievous grin.

"Heeeey Karkles!" She whispered as he sat. "Lucky you! You get Ms. Paint for this year!"  

"My name is Karkat! It's written in the fucking board. Can't you see?" He whispered back.

"No." The girl lost her smile. "What?"

"I can't see. I'm blind. That was terribly offensive."

"Wait, what?! Shit, I'm sorry!" That earned him a crackled laugh from the girl.

"You worry too much Karkles! I'm Terezi Pyrope."

"Class! Silence, now! We are going to go through the rules." Ms. Paint said. Karkat proceeded to take notes, ask questions and answer questions. He was a great student, contrary to popular belief with his cousin and parents. Being an albino, he felt like the world would reject him unless he proved himself. At lunch break, Terezi, Kanaya and the clown guy grouped around Karkat's desk.

"Why the fuck is everyone around me?!"

"Chill, Karbro. We always motherfucking group 'round that desk." The clown guy said. Now that Karkat was actually looking at him, he saw the giant was oddly... Relaxed.

"Well, I see you already made friends." Said Kanaya with a smile.

"I didn't! You cocksuckers just randomly decided to get here!"

"Pff, Karkles, you need to calm down a bit." Terezi said. They all laughed and talked while Karkat barely see clown guy look... Worried? He kept looking around like he was expecting someone to pop up. They all ate separately, Karkat eating with Kanaya. The rest of the school was boring. There was a meeting where the principal introduced himself, welcomed new students, explained how things worked and all that stuff. Boring stuff. Karkat barely payed attention.

As Karkat left, the clown guy came up to him. "Karbro!" The tall teen arrived next to the Vantas, who was at least one head smaller than the guy. "Didn't introduce my righteous self in all the motherfuckin day. 'M Gamzee motherfuckin Makara." This dude's name was as weird as himself.

"Who said you were in the shitlicking right to fucking talk to me?" Karkat grumbled.

"Haha, I did!" The albino sighed when he heard those words. "Ya didn't meet the whole motherfuckin group yet, bro."

"What?" Does that mean there is ANOTHER asshole? Karkat was about to blow up.

"Yeah, the morherfucker all up and called me. He's coming tomorrow." Gamzee said almost cheerfully. "I'm gonna go now. See ya tomorrow!" And with that, the clown was gone.

Kanaya soon joined Karkat and both went back home. Karkat flopped down on his bed. That was going to be a long year...

\--------------------

Green eyes met a furious look. "Uh... So, chap. What did you want to ask me?"

Without a word, the person grabbed the boy's throat. "ACK! W-what are you doing?!" The boy was being pushed backwards, until his back met a mirror... And a dark hand grabbed his stomach. "H-huh?!" His back started sinking in something. But there was only the mirror back there...

The boy didn't scream. He didn't have the time before he was completely dragged in. Rectangular glasses were all that was left, before they got crushed under a shoe. "Heh... Hehehe..... Have fun, kiddo."


	2. The Midnight Channel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They say that if you stare at your own reflection on a turned off TV during a rainy night at midnight, you'll see a face. It's suppsoed to be your soulmate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've disappeared during an entire month. YAY.
> 
> Allow me to take the official "Lazy Writer" Pin. 
> 
> Also, I realised my first chapter completely SUCKED. There was little description, and I can do a much better job at it. So, character descriptions are here.

Karkat awoke early. It was Friday, and Karkat was just grumpy. Looking outside, he noticed it was raining heavily. "Ugh..." Another day in school. Hoo-fucking-ray. The albino slipped on his clothes and walked downstairs, yawning loudly.

He greeted Kanaya with a small wave and looked around.

"Hey, where's Porrim?"

"Working."

Karkat narrowed his eyes. Kanaya was cooking, apparently. "She won't come back until later. Now, come here. Breakfast is ready."

They ate in an uncomfortable silence and got ready for school, taking out their umbrellas! since it was raining. On their way there, Terezi came up to them.

"Heeeeey Karkles! Hehehe, you smell like vanilla ice cream. Is that your hair?" She crackled loudly.

The three of them walked, talking. Well, Kanaya and Terezi were talking, Karkat was more like grumbling. At the school entrance, they were joined by Gamzee and another boy, which were sharing umbrellas. Karkat took this time to study all of them more specifically. Terezi had bright red hair and pale white skin, making her look like a ginger. Her eyes were hidden behind red oval shades. Her uniform was a black jumper with a teal Libra sign and grey pants.

Gamzee was tall, with neck long messy black hair. Seriously, did the guy ever brush his hair?!... On second thought, Karkat wouldn't be surprised if Gamzee didn't know what a comb was. His skin was also white, and his face covered in clown makeup, though Karkat could see his purple eyes. Freaky. His uniform composed of a black long sleeved shirt with a purple Capricorn sign and baggy polka dotted pants.

He then stared at the newcomer. The boy was smaller than him. Around 4'10", if Karkat had to guess., making the little boy seem smaller next to Gamzee, who should be at least 6 feet tall at 16 years old. His skin was brownish, his hair cut in a Mohawk, his eyes chocolate brown and his look uncertain. He was wearing a grey zipper hoodie, over a black t-shirt with a brown Taurus sign and grey pants. The boy talked lowly. "Um.. H-hi... I'm Tavros... Uh, Tavros Nitram..."Gamzee wrapped his arms around Tavros, smiling widely. "This little bro right here is a motherfuckin miracle, I tell ya!" Apparently, he was unaware of the light blush that covered the Taurus' face. Were these two...? Karkat couldn't figure it out yet, but with his experience in romance, he could at least tell they both had a thing for each other.

The bell rang at this moment, and everyone looked at each other before running inside the school. Karkat took the moment to notice that Tavros had prosthetic legs. First class they had was History, with none other than Gamzee's father, Mr. Makara, who eyed Karkat weirdly, making the boy uncomfortable. It was because of his hair, wasn't it? Karkat tried to ignore it and focus on the class.

They were talking about the myth of the Ancestors. Well, the proper term was Gods of the Pre-Scratch. A tale pretty known in the whole world. According to it, there were a multitude of gods on a parallele version of Earth called Alternia. They were ruled tyrannically, and soon, some Signless God started preached Equality. He was followed closely by Mother Rosa, the Psiioniic and the Disciple. But the Empress didn't like that. So she sent her minions to capture them. Unable to kill them because they were gods, she settled to torture the Signless for eternity, who, through all this suffering, became the Sufferer, as he was weakened. Mother Rosa became the Servant Rosa, who was sold to slavery, bought soon by Mindfang. And the Psiioniic became the Helsman, destined to pilot the Empress' ship with his gifted powers. And the Disciple became the Renegade, who managed to escape thanks to the Executioner's pity. A few centuries later, the Revolutionary, previously known as the Summoner, raised an army to free the three main revolutionaries. But the Grand Highblood stopped the revolution with his army, capturing the Revolutionary. At a final point, he escaped, freeing Mother Rosa, Psiioniic and Signless, and they all fled to Earth. Enraged, the Empress, with the Grand Highblood and her other subordinates, Dualscar and Darkleer, followed them. It is said they are still searching for the revolutionaries.

It's a weird tale, but Karkat didn't care. They were just going to explore it in more details throughout the year and talk about the minor tales, such as the Demoness' influence, Dualscar's relationship with Mindfang and such things. Class ended with the History teacher giving them homework.

"Oh, and Vantas? Come here, will you?" He added as Karkat was packing up. He came up to the terrifying teacher, because really, that's what Mr. Makara was. Terrifying. Unlike his son, the teacher was clearly muscular. He had a large mane of hair, half brushed half wild. Deep purple eyes stared into Karkat's soul. "Welcome to the school, little one." He simply said, stretching his arm at the albino. Karkat hesitantly shook the teacher's hand, which was at least twice the size of the red-eyed's. Then he simply ran off for break.

"You know... You just had more affection from, uh, Mr. Makara than, uh, Gamzee has daily..." Tavros said as he was searching for his books in the hallway.

"What?! It was just aaa... W-what the...?" Karkat clutched his head, suddenly taken by a huge headache.

"Um.. Do you need to, uh, go to the nurse?" The stuttering boy looked at Karkat.

"N-no... I'm fine. I'm fan-fucking-tastic." He answered, letting go of his head. It had passed already... What even was that?

"If you, uh, say so..."

Until the end of school, nothing interesting happened. They had classes, and in multiple occasions, Karkat learnt new things. But it's not like there was some sort of diagram measuring his Knowledge or anything.

After school, Gamzee chimed. "Hey motherfuckers! Let's go to Sburb!"

"Oh, uh... I can't. I have to help at the store..." Tavros said, sounding sad.

"I have other things to do as well." Said Kanaya. "I'll see you at home, Karkat."

"Wait, FUCK, I never said I was going to go with those rainbow-fucking asshole!"

"C'mon Karkles! To Sburb!"

"I just said I won't go, you-" Karkat wanted to say more, but Gamzee grabbed his arms and pulled him as the three went to Sburb, a local supermarket. damn, Gamzee looked so thin, but he was incredibly strong! Along the way, Karkat swore in his magnificent colorful language, Gamzee and Terezi replying with laughter.

Sburb had a food court in the roof, where Gamzee and Terezi had kidnapped Karkat for some socialisation. Something Karkat hated. Sat around a table, Terezi crackled loudly. "Hey, you guys heard of the Midnight Channel?" "

The what now?" Terezi smi- okay, grinned. 

"They say that at midnight during rainy nights, as you stare at your reflection on a turned off TV, you'll see your soulmate!"

"Wow! That's some bitchtits miracle you talkin' about, Tezsis!" Gamzee said. The dude was probably dreaming of seeing Tavros in there.

"That's just so fucking dumb.... But since I'm a romance expert, I'll fucking check it out you, you pussysniffers." "It's gonna all up an' rain tonight anyways. Tavbro told he had to bring back in some animals an' stuff."

_Nobody cares!_ Thought Karkat. And so, at night....

"This has to fucking be the dumbest shit I've ever done." Grumbled Karkat. The clock showed 11:55pm. Five minutes. Rain was crashing loudly outside, so the albino turned his head towards the TV in his room. It was a small, crappy one, but it'll do the trick, won't it? A few minutes passed, and Karkat sighed. "Nothing... God dammit, Pyrope! I just wa-"

He was cut off by a yellowish light coming from the screen. His TV was off, right?! Maybe he just stepped on the remote... Wait, his TV wasn't even plugged in! The screen was fuzzy, but he could make out something... It was a boy, probably Latino, or from some island, considering the tanned skin. He wore what seemed to be a green jacket, over a white shirt with something green on it and beige shorts... But that's all he could make out. It was too blurry to see the face or recognize anyone. Was a guy his soulmate?! Just when he was about to turn away, a headache struck him.

**I am Thou. Thou art I.**

"The... Fuck...?" Karkat clutched his head. Now he was hearing voices. How could it get worse?

**Thou hast opened the Gate between the worlds.**

_A gate...?_

Without him realizing it, Karkat's body inched forwards, towards the screen of the TV, his arm stretched, as if to reach something. It only struck the Cancer when his hand sank into the screen.

"WHOA!! WHAT THE HELL?!" The screen then started to pull him in, but the TV was too small. Right after Karkat's head entered, his shoulders got stuck.

"God... DAMMIT!" With a strong push from his hands, the confused romancer pulled himself away, making him stumble backwards and fall, head first, on the edge of his small desk, hitting his head. The Boy looked up at the screen, face pale with fear.

"What the hell just happened?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, especially constructive criticism, is always welcome! Or just "it's great! Keep going." Is good as well.
> 
> Please note that this fan fiction has several headcannons. Like Human Karkat being Albino.
> 
> Finally, since there weren't enough characters, I took a few OCs to fill up some Soial Links spots. 
> 
> Now, onto revealed characters and their respective Arcanas. This is only for characters revealed so far.
> 
> Karkat - Fool  
> Kanaya - Empress  
> John - Hierophant   
> Gamzee - Moon  
> Tavros - Sun  
> Terezi - Justice


End file.
